Paradox
Paradox is the second game in the ''Paradox'' series, and also the second game released by Vortex Gaming Industries. The game will be a continuation of Star Pilot, although it is not really a sequel. Plot The game opens with a freighter ship being attacked by starfighters, then the camera pans into a docking bay where soldiers are dismounting a shuttle, they arm themselves and begin to march into the corridors of the freighter. The soldiers continue to the engine room of the ship, taking the crew in that area hostage and shutting down the propulsion system, they then continue to the bridge to gain complete control. After they have these two areas taken, they start the engines again and fly the freighter towards an asteroid... Meanwhile, on the Star Base, Cpt. Micheal Conrad finds out that a rather large shipment of weapons from an arms factory near the Great Bloom has gone missing, and that a Resistance movement is to blame. He passes the information to his superiors via Commlink, and they decide that war is necessary to squash the rebellion and keep the Empire of the Alphas intact... Back on the asteroid (known as Terra III), a General is tracking enemy movements and notices several supply convoys headed to Pluto, one of the last worlds remaining intact, and he orders a squadron sent out after them. Meanwhile, Micheal Conrad orders his fleet to protect the convoys, with his personal flagship awaiting it at Pluto. For the next few days, the squadron finds itself fighting its way through the Imperial fleet, all to try to seize the supplies on the last convoy. Although they lose a few starfighters on the way, they eventually enter combat with Conrad's flagship, and manage to disable it, however, just before they destroy it, an escape pod jettisons with Conrad aboard. As the ship explodes, a fighter attaches a tow-cable to the pod and tows it back to Terra III, where Conrad will be imprisoned for his crimes... Gameplay Much like the last game, gameplay is centered on a world map, and you must battle your way through the levels on the map. What's different, however, is that there are occasional "convoy" levels where you play on the ground as a soldier, and try to seize the cargo on the convoy ships. Controls Wii Controls Nunchuk required *Control Stick: Steer ship/walk *A Button: Primary attack *B Button: Booster rockets (space only) *Z Button: Use item *C Button: Interact/pick up items *+ Button: Pause 3DS Controls *Circle Pad: Steer ship/walk *A Button: Primary attack *R Button: Booster rockets (space only)b *X Button: Interact/pick up items *Touch Screen: Use item *Start Button: Pause Items Normal Items These items are available by default. *Force Shield: Makes your ship invulnerable for 30 seconds upon activation *Missile Launcher: Upon activation, launches a homing missile at the nearest enemy, impact does a huge amount of damage. *Comms. Array: Summons two extra Starfighters as wingmen to help you in combat. *Health Pack: Replenishes 20 health. *Extra Life: Adds an extra life. DLC Items These items require download from the internet via Nintendo WFC before they will appear in-game, the price (in Wii/3DS Points) is printed next to the item. *Deathray: Fires a continuous blue laser out the front of the ship, instantly destroying any normal enemy it touches. It does massive damage to a boss. - 100 *Quickfire: Allows your primary weapon to fire rapidly, like a machine gun. - 50 *Quickfire Missile: A combination of the Quickfire and the Missile launcher. - 75 Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Vortex Gaming Industries